


Frogs

by Wikisense



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Affection, Fluff, M/M, frog!!!, happiness, im soft!!, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wikisense/pseuds/Wikisense
Summary: jason voorhees loves frogs and any other creature u cannot change my mind





	Frogs

Taking in the view of the lake he stood, the sun beaming down on him, sweat running down his face from the harsh temperature of summer. The bugs were exceptionally bad, swarming around him, occasionally landing on his face due to his stillness. The mask covering his face was uncomfortable with the summer heat, the latex sticking to his face from the sweat coming from every pore. He contemplated taking the mask off, but he felt safer and more secure with it on, so he would rather physically suffer. The smells were of musty oak and freshwater, sometimes the smell of a rotting carcass would come wavering by but that was normal here. Michael sat at the edge of the lake looking into the green algae water, counting each time a turtle would pop its head out for a breath of air. Despite his naturally safe surroundings, he was constantly on guard, he seemed to be a cat sleeping but a sudden noise they would be on high alert quickly. He had ignored sounds from birds, the croaking of frogs, and the leaves rattling together from the wind as they were all natural. In fact, almost more than calming.

A sound behind him took him out of his train of thought, turning his head to look slightly behind him he spotted his slightly larger lover. Michael scanned him, noticing that Jason was holding a large frog about the size of his own hand. He then turned back to the lake once again blankly staring at the faraway edge of the lake giving no interest. Jason stepped closer, carefully frog in hand, petting it gently with the other.  
Michael turned back around, caught in deep eye contact with the frog who let out a large croak in response. He then looked up to catch his lover’s relaxing blue eyes, then back at the frogs which seemed to be the opposite of Jason’s, disgusting and brown. Michael let out a snort of disgust and lifted himself up from the ground, walking past the frog and Jason. 

Jason followed him, frog in hand still. He caught up quickly, Michael then turning around in an instant. Jason held the frog out to him like an offering his eyes filled with some sort of questionable joy and curiosity. Michael let out a hiss and prepared to go back to walking, until Jason used his free hand to grab hold of Michael’s. His reaction was immediate, slightly jumping at the sudden affection. He then knew, his lover was trying to be romantic in a sense with a frog. He pulled his hand away and stared. Jason then realized what he had done, he took this sudden moment to his own advantage. He gave his merciless puppy-dog eyes and slowly reached for Michael’s hand again. Grabbing it softly this time and raising it up, Jason slowly lowered the frog into Michael’s palm, whose face was blank just like his own mask. He looked down and stared at the frog, studying it and watching every small twitch it made. Jason held Michael’s hand underneath just in case if the frog where to jump off. The frog stayed put. 

Michael became more relaxed and a sudden wave of emotions hit him and collided with his silence. He could feel Jason's smile and he could also see it in his eyes. He was happy, because of the frog? Michael didn’t quite get it, but Jason was happy somehow. His own body decided he would be happy too, even if he didn’t exactly know why. He cracked a small smile from underneath his mask though it went unseen, they both knew it was there.

**Author's Note:**

> any critique or criticism is appreciated!


End file.
